


(No) Options

by CelestialHeavens1



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeavens1/pseuds/CelestialHeavens1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Code to Pictures of You. Spoilers for 4x19 and 4x20</p>
            </blockquote>





	(No) Options

There came days when he felt like murdering all of Mystic Falls and letting it become dust in the wind. Sometimes he'd see her face on those days, and he couldn't decide if that made it better or worse.

Caroline Forbes.

The beautiful, young, blonde vampire who was in love with Tyler Lockwood, one of his hybrids. He had made Tyler what he is and she still couldn't look at him and love him. She couldn't even seem to like him, not enough to give him more of a chance beyond seeing him as a psycho killer or a evil sociopath.

He glanced down at the letter in his hands. Katerina's last bargaining chip. He had a choice from here, two roads both leading down very separate paths. He could either stay here in Mystic Falls where he tore what remained of his family apart, where he ruined the life of the woman he loved, or he could go to New Orleans.

There was no choice.


End file.
